Possession
by C.Queen
Summary: For his own sanity Sano won't let Mizuki sleep in his bed after she watches a terrifying horror movie with Nakatsu. But can he really stay out of her bed when he hears her whimpering in her sleep? I don't think so.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember who to blame lol. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

Note: The Is are where the paragraphs r supposed to be separated. Stupid FanFic Net wrecked mine.

Possession

Ears peeled for even the faintest sound Sano mentally cursed, not paying any attention to the textbook in his hand. How could he, when Mizuki was off somewhere with Nakatsu! He'd come back from practice to find a hastily written note from her saying that Nakatsu had had a really bad practice so she was taking him out to dinner to make the idiot feel better. Oh it would make him feel better, Sano thought, mentally bashing his best friend without remorse. He'd bet his last yen that Nakatsu would try to use the opportunity to hit on his room mate and Mizuki would probably let the idiot get away with it too! She had no common sense when it came to guys at all. She just didn't seem to realize that she needed to seriously handle Nakatsu's interest in her by shooting him down once and for all. She was too busy trying to keep him from being hurt that she didn't realize he was seeing it as encouragement. Of course if Nakatsu tried something he would take no for an answer and there always was Mizuki's karate. Of course the chances of her using that on one of her best friends was next to nil, he thought in disgust. And it wasn't like he was much better either. If he could, he'd be putting the moves on her too. The only thing stopping him was the fact that A, he was supposed to think that she was a he and B, the very good chance that she'd leave him if he did make a move towards her. At least Nakatsu had the guts to take on the label of gay for her.

I

Throwing the book back on his bed Sano admitted that he wasn't going to get anything done until she was back, safe and sound and without Nakatsu in sight. He really hated to think about what was going to happen the day he finally challenged his best friend for Mizuki. That day seemed to be looming closer and closer lately as he struggled with his consuming attraction and feelings for his cross dressing room mate. He knew he stood a better chance with her then Nakatsu did but he dreaded that moment when he had to admit to his best friend that he was choosing a girl over him. Nakatsu was not going to take that well at all. His soccer crazy friend forgave pretty easily but Nakatsu really loved Mizuki and that could make all the difference. Hearing the sound of footsteps he leapt to his feet just as the door opened to reveal Mizuki and Nakatsu. All it took was one look at her face and Sano was across the room in a blurred flash, protective instincts in high gear. Reaching out and grabbing her arm Sano pulled her into his protective grasp as he cradled her against his chest, sending Nakatsu a look that would have sent Kujo and Kazuma running away crying in terror. "What the hell did you do, you bastard!"

"I'm okay." Came Mizuki's small voice, even as her hands fisted into his shirt against the small of his back.

"Like hell you are!" Eyes promising retribution Sano actually had Nakatsu backing up in fear.

Nakatsu had never seen Sano like this and he was surprised he wasn't dead from the look in Izumi's eyes alone. He was almost frozen to the spot by those eyes, struggling to find his voice so that he could explain just why Mizuki was looking so pale and shaken. "She isn't hurt, Izumi, really. It's just...the movie we went to see. We should have..err..paid more attention to the rating."

"The rating." Sano repeated, getting visions of Mizuki being dragged into some perverted, sick movie by Nakatsu who'd probably thought the movie would give Mizuki ideas. If that was the case Nakatsu wasn't just going to die, he was going to suffer a hell of a lot first. Starting with being impaled by one of his high jump poles.

I

"It was so scary." Mizuki informed him as she finally looked up to meet Sano's gaze, her amber eyes bright with unshed tears. "There was blood everywhere and that poor dog! He looked like Yujiro!" Going back to burying her face in Sano's shirt she could finally stop shuddering now that he was here with his arms around her. That's all she'd been able to think of once they'd finally left the theater. Get back to the dorm and Sano who would chase away all those horrifying images. How could anyone do that to a dog? And all those people!

Calming down slightly the red haze in front of his eyes abetted enough for Sano to read the combination of misery, guilt and fear on Nakatsu's face. If Nakatsu was feeling those while he was hugging Mizuki you knew Nakatsu was really sorry for what had happened. "Sorry I jumped all over you." Sano apologized, his right hand unconsciously moving in a soothing motion along Mizuki's back.

"No, I totally deserved it." Nakatsu said with tears brimming in his own eyes as he miserably shoved his own hands into his pockets. "He wanted to see a comedy, I talked him into going to see Possession."

"Possession?" Sano repeated, his eyes going wide as he looked down at Mizuki, a fair amount of his sympathy vanishing for her. "You little idiot. You know you can't handle old horror movies, much less the latest ones. You're going to have nightmares for weeks!"

"I didn't realize it was going to be that bad." A pout coming onto her face she looked up at Sano with more then a little hurt that he seemed to think she'd brought this all on herself. "How was I supposed to know that filming boards would let a movie that violent and gory actually play in public theaters?"

"The previews were bad enough." Sano pointed out, even as he felt himself weakening under the power of her pout. God, he had it bad. "It's late, time for bed. Nakatsu, you better get back before curfew hits. As for you, you need to get ready for bed since I know you have a math test tomorrow." Sano added, letting Mizuki go before he did something stupid like keep holding her when there was no logical excuse to do so. Quickly kicking Nakatsu out as politely as possible Sano went to brush his teeth to give Mizuki time to change.

I

A couple minutes later he came out to find Mizuki on her bed, wearing her pajamas and clutching her pillow in a death grip. Well, he wasn't going to show her any sympathy because the last thing he needed was her sleeping in his bed again. There was only so much he could take and every time she ended up with him she seemed to push his buttons that much harder. He was only human and one of these days she was going to press the one that was going to cause him to lose it. The amount of time he'd spent imagining what could happen if she did that was reason enough to keep her at a distance. He had months worth of fantasies stocked up, just waiting for an opportunity.

"Are you going to bed too then?" She asked, staring at her pillow rather than him. If she looked at him she might break down and beg him to let her sleep in his bed with him. She could tell that he was really starting to get annoyed with that habit of hers. The last thing she wanted to do was annoy him but she was so scared!

"I have that test too." He answered, walking over to turn off the light before heading over to his bed. Stripping down to his boxers in the darkness he left his pants and shirt on the floor and sliding into bed settled in, closing his eyes. He'd left the light on in the bathroom with the door open a crack. Surely she'd be fine with that, right?

"Good night, Sano." Determined to be brave Mizuki put her pillow back and stretching out snuggled under her blanket, trying desperately to block out any of the terrifying images she'd seen only a half an hour ago.

"Good night, Mizuki."

I

Slipping into sleep Sano's mind spun a dream of what he wished he'd been able to do. Tell her that she was welcome to sleep in his bed with him, her soft, warm body curled up against him, his arms wrapped around her to keep her pressed up against him. In this place he could welcome her touch, could touch her without fear of the consequences of those actions. In his dreams his mouth found hers, fitting together so perfectly as he drove all thoughts of the violence of earlier from her mind. Now the only thoughts in her head would be of pleasure, pleasure he so wanted to give her. His hands moved along her back, sliding under her shirt so that they could stroke that pale, smooth skin beneath. She kissed him back, sighing his name as she arched into his touch, wanting the feel of his hands as much as he wanted the feel of her bare flesh under his. Her hands diving into his hair Sano turned his attention to her neck, kissing his way down to her shoulders, those shoulders he'd been fantasizing about since he'd seen them that day when he'd gone in to get his stupid watch. His heart had stopped at the sight of her, just as his watch had stopped under the pounding spray of the water that had been dripping off her bare back. That picture vivid in his mind his hands started to tug her night shirt up, needing to see again that beautiful, heart stopping sight. Her moan of approval ringing in his ears it was all he could do not to rip the shirt off of her in his haste, wanting to hear that sound again and again and again. Finally getting the shirt over her head he was leaning down to continue where he'd left off when she began to moan again. For no reason. And these weren't the sort of moans he wanted to hear coming from those kiss bruised lips. Lifting his head he saw fear rather than passion in her eyes and she was so very pale as she shuddered in his arms. Saying her name again and again she didn't answer, she just kept whimpering and holding on to him like he was her life raft in a thunderous storm. Then in a flash she was gone from his arms, even though he could still hear her crying out, afraid and alone. No matter where he looked there was nothing but blankness and a sense of hopelessness and defeat as he failed again and again to find her.

I

Sitting up with a gasp Sano stared into the space in front of him, vaguely making out the end of his bed in the darkness as he struggled to return his breathing back to normal. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and shoving a hand through his damp hair Sano cursed mentally, just glad that he hadn't woken Mizuki up with his bizarre dream. Then he heard it, ever so faintly. Cocking his head to the side he heard it again, a sound that was right out of his dream which had become a nightmare. The sound was a whimper, coming from above him. Suddenly, the messed up twist his dream had taken made sense. Throwing off his covers he was out of his bed and climbing the ladder to her bunk before he had time to think about what he was doing. Peering into the darkness he could make out her form, her blankets kicked off as she moved in her sleep, her breathing labored and harsh. He was just starting to think about what he was doing when she made another sound of pain that made his decision for him. Crawling in beside her Sano moved to lay on his side beside her, gathering her up close as he rocked her against him, tucking her against his body like a physical barrier against the darkness. Saying her name again and again he felt her warm breath against his damp neck begin to even out as she slowly relaxed beside him, melting into his embrace as she snuggled against him. Then he felt her begin to move again and felt her eyes on him before she even said his name in a weak, unsure voice that was rare for her. "You were having a nightmare." He said softly, stroking her back, too focused on giving her comfort to think about what he was doing.

I

"Oh." Eyes going wide at the feel of his hands stroking her back she became aware of the positions of their body, her cheeks going bright with color as she swallowed hard. He was in her bed, she realized in shock, that somehow more intimate then sleeping in his. He was holding her so close and his hands felt so good. Eyes closing in pleasure she didn't even realize she'd once again relaxed against him and was actually moving closer to him and his touch. Making a small sound of pleasure it took her a moment to even realize that she'd been the one to make the sound that had made his hands still against the middle of her back.

"Mizuki." His voice was husky as he said her name, the tone one she'd never heard before as she moved her head so that she could stare into his eyes in the darkness. That sound she'd made, oh God but it was right out of his dream, Sano thought as he lifted one hand to cup her cheek, murmuring her name again, unable not to as he fought the urge to do more. To say more.

"Sano." Staring into his eyes, unable to see anything in the darkness she could feel her body reacting to the simple sound of her name on his lips. There was an answering flutter in the pit of her stomach as her body began to heat up, her breathing once again going shallow as her body relayed signals that had her staring at him helplessly, not sure what was going on. His breathing was heavy too, she could feel his heart beating rapidly under her hand. And the way he'd said her name, the feel of their chests pressed up against each other like this. Chests. Eyes going wide she tried to move away, an arm coming up automatically with the intention of stupidly hiding her chest from him.

"Don't move away from me." Sano said softly, pulling her back into his arms so that they were laying side by side, their bodies as close as they could be with the barrier of clothing still between them. "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything."

Saying his name, shock plain Mizuki squirmed against him, stopping almost immediately as she became aware of the fact that she wasn't the only one who could moan as Sano made a sound very similar to the one she'd made moments ago when he'd stroked her back under her shirt. "Sano?" She repeated weakly, not sure what to think as her body became aware of just why he might be moaning. She'd never been in close proximity to an aroused man before but she was pretty sure that that was..against her thigh...

I

"Just don't squirm and I'll be fine." Came his voice from the darkness, his hold never easing, his voice soothing with the uneven breathing betraying his words. "Go back to sleep, Mizuki."

Opening her mouth to say something, whatever she would have said died as her eyes went wide with a realization. There were several things she couldn't ignore and the first that he was aroused, by her, and the second was that there was just no way he couldn't feel her breasts, especially since they were reacting to him too. "You...you know." Mizuki whispered, her staring into those hot eyes that she couldn't see but felt in every cell of her being.

"I know." Sano agreed, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to savor the feeling of her in his arms. It felt so good to admit it, to finally tell her the truth. At that moment, for some reason, he wasn't afraid of the consequences of her knowing that he knew. Somehow, he sensed that it would be okay. "I never said anything because you would have left. I want you to stay here. With me."

Suddenly, so many things that had happened in the last year made so much sense. Times when it had seemed like there was no way Sano couldn't have figured out she was really a girl. Times he'd saved her just as others were about to find out. He'd known all this time and he'd kept quiet, for her. Because he'd wanted her to stay with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him close, happy tears coming to her eyes as she held onto him, his own arms wrapping around her waist to return the embrace. "Thank you." She whispered, drawing back slightly as she smiled at him. Giving into impulse she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, the first real kiss she'd ever given any man. But then again, she'd never loved as she loved him.

"Mizuki." Taking that brief brush of lips as encouragement Sano turned his head and capture her mouth in a real kiss, shifting their bodies so that she turned onto her back while he leaned over her, bracing a hand on the other side of her head. Being as gentle as he could he was rewarded with her arms tightening around his neck as she carefully began to kiss him back, unsure at first but soon to be replaced with her usual enthusiasm. Finally, finally. There was no alcohol, misunderstandings or one of them being too asleep to know what was going on. This was real, and they'd both remember it. They knew who they were with and what they wanted from the other.

I

Gasping his name against his firm lips Mizuki couldn't believe that this was really happening. In some part of her mind she knew that if she didn't pull back now she wouldn't be able to or even want to later on. That only made her tighten her hold as she eagerly kissed him back, thinking only that this was her chance and she wasn't going to let it pass on a what if. This was Sano and that meant this couldn't be anything but absolutely right. Hesitantly moving her arms from his neck she carefully set them on his stomach, slowly moving them along the smooth, muscled skin to his back, stopping when he groaned.

"Don't stop." He whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss, making a sound of approval as her hands went back to their delicate stroking, like the briefest caresses of the wind. Soon that wasn't enough and breathing hard Sano ended the kiss, his breathing harsh as his shoulders shook slightly while he struggled to keep himself in line. He had to know she wanted this before things went any further. Ask anyone and they'd tell you that no one broke through his defenses like she did. He could only pray that she didn't want him to stop. He'd waited so long for this. "Mizuki...we have to...we have to stop now before something more happens. Unless..you want it to."

There was silence then, so long that Sano had begun to draw back when her voice came, small but firm. "I don't want to stop." Her cheeks might have been on fire and her body practically vibrating with nerves but she wasn't afraid. She could never be afraid of him.

Letting out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding Sano said a quick thank you, God before leaning back down to capture her lips with his. And this time, when he removed her shirt, the moans were ones of pleasure.


End file.
